


Fairy catnip

by sepherim_ml



Series: Fairy catnip 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, Fairy!Dean, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - M/M/M, Winged!Dean, Wingfic, wing!kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le ali di Dean erano magnifiche. Grandi, verdi e dorate, con una mappa di punti di piacere sparsi per tutta la loro superficie. (Fairy!Dean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy catnip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weeping_ice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/gifts).



> Regalino di natale per la mia adorata weeping_ice per il Secret Kink Gift che mi ha chiesto: _"John/Sam/Dean manoscritto piuma wing!fic(Dean con ali da fata) femine!Dean. Dean è sempre stato simile a Mary, ma dopo questa maledizione... be', nessuno può chiedere a John di tenere le mani lontane dal suo primogenito. Sam, d'altro canto, non c'ha mai provato."_

"DEAN!"  
  
"DEAN, DANNAZIONE, SVEGLIATI!"  
  
"Dobbiamo portarlo in ospedale, papà!"  
  
"Dean!" Uno schiaffetto sulla guancia. "Figliolo?!"  
  
Dean spalancò gli occhi. Cazzo. Gli faceva male dappertutto e probabilmente gli si era spezzata la schiena, considerato il dolore sordo che proveniva dalle spalle in giù. Strano. Non ricordava di essere caduto e invece eccolo lì, sdraiato per terra, tra l'erba alta, la terra e le pietre sotto il sedere, e suo padre, suo fratello a guardarlo da sopra.  
  
"Che è successo?"  
  
"Dean, come ti senti?" Sam, la solita femminuccia, ignorò bellamente la sua domanda e gli sfiorò la fronte, preoccupato.  
  
John gli passò una mano davanti agli occhi: "Quante sono?"  
  
"Papà..." John gli rivolse uno sguardo minaccioso. "Quattro. Sono quattro. Che è successo?"  
  
"Hai oltrepassato un cerchio fatato," gli rispose finalmente Sam. "Le pietre si sono attivate e tu sei caduto come una pera cotta."  
  
A dispetto di quanto fosse inutile ricordare a Sam che i cerchi fatati erano stupidaggini per femminucce come lui, Dean non riuscì a borbottare una risposta tagliente. "Credo di aver sbattuto al schiena."  
  
"Sei caduto a faccia in giù. Come una pera cotta."  
  
Dean non riuscì ad arrabbiarsi con Sam per quella risposta idiota. Il dolore alla schiena lo stava uccidendo.  
  
"Figliolo?" John si chinò su di lui, la sua espressione preoccupata come quella di Sam. "Che cosa ti fa male?"  
  
"La schiena." Dean si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio di dolore. "La schiena."  
  
"Girati, Dean."  
  
A controvoglia, Dean si mise a pancia in giù. Una fitta di dolore gli trapassò la spina dorsale quando suo padre inserì la mano sotto la maglia.  
  
"Che cos'è?" Sam domandò, sorpreso.  
  
"Porca puttana."  
  
"Che c'è?"  
  
"Dean, riesci a camminare? Tu dobbiamo portare al motel."  
  
"Papà, se sta male è meglio che lo portiamo all'ospedale."  
  
"Sam, per una volta, segui i miei ordini!"  
  
Dean fece per sollevarsi, ma il dolore era troppo forte. Con vergogna, si rese conto che suo padre lo stava rigirando e lo stava prendendo in braccio. "Papà, posso -"  
  
"Taci, Dean. Sam, vai ad aprire la macchina."  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Peggiorò durante la notte. Il dolore era così forte che Dean si ritrovò due labbra spezzate, nel disperato tentativo di non dar voce alla sua sofferenza. Dopo il dolore, arrivò la febbre, poi le allucinazioni e infine, Dean svenne.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
John girò la pagina del vecchio manuale, lanciando un'occhiata ai suoi figli, uno sdraiato a pancia in giù nel letto, l'altro seduto al suo fianco, con un laptop in grembo.  
Erano giorni che lui e Sam litigavano e l'unico modo che avevano per non gridarsi addosso era fare ricerche. Non aveva mai sentito come allora il peso della mancanza di Dean. Non che litigassero di meno, con lui in giro, ma almeno si sentivano abbastanza in colpa per non farlo troppo spesso.  
  
Dean mugolò. Sam spostò immediatamente il laptop e John balzò in piedi.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
Dean inarcò la schiena. Il tessuto della sua maglia si tese e strappò, il sangue fuoriuscì dalla pelle proprio in corrispondenza delle sue scapole. Improvvisamente ci fu un bagliore dorato e quando questo si spense, un paio di ali facevano bella mostra dalla sua schiena.  
  
"Che..."  
  
Ali da fata. Di un leggero colore verde, semisparenti, dai bagliori dorati. Come le ali di una libellula, un arcobaleno di colori cangiante, il cui unico colore deciso era quello delle venature, un intricato disegno in rilievo verde scuro e dorato.  
  
Sam provò l'insopprimibile desiderio di allungare la mano e toccarle. Poi si ricordò delle ali delle farfalle e della polvere che rimaneva sulle sue dite. Non voleva rischiare, però... erano veramente peculiari.  
  
"Che succede?" Dean si sedette, strofinandosi gli occhi. "Perchè mi guardate con quelle espressioni?"  
  
Sam e John si scambiarono un'occhiata. Ah, Sam era proprio curioso di vedere che cosa papà gli avrebbe detto.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Dean era di spalle di fronte allo specchio, sbriciò all'indietro, osservando quello schifo di ali. Ali. Come una cazzo di fata. Come una stupida fatina in un libro per bambini.  
  
"Dean?" Sam bussò alla porta del bagno e non aspettò la sua risposta, entrò e incrociò le braccia al petto. "Che stai facendo?"  
  
Sam non capiva. Probabilmente Sam pensava che quello fosse uno stupido scherzo e tutto ciò fosse divertente.  
  
"Dimmi che hai trovato un incantesimo per farle sparire."  
  
Sam ridacchiò. Sì, ridacchiò, come se non ci fosse niente di più divertente. Gli si avvicinò, facendo scorrere una mano lungo il suo petto nudo, stringergli le spalle e tracciare una linea fino all'attaccatura delle sue ali. Dean sentì le ginocchia piegarsi.  
  
"Niente di niente. Ma io direi che non sono male alla vista."  
  
"Non essere idiota, Sammy!" Dean si scostò e occhieggiò la porta. "Non sono una decorazione! Sono uno schifo! E smettila di toccarmi...!"  
  
Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Papà è andato al bar, non ti devi preoccupare. E credo che queste ali ti stiano molto bene."  
  
"Perchè sei una cazzo di femminuccia!" Dean afferrò la maglia e fece per uscire dal bagno, quando Sam lo afferrò per la vita e affondò il viso nel suo collo. Le sue ali ebbero un sussulto: quel rumore lo sorprendeva ogni volta, perchè era sempre accompagnato da un solletichio che partiva dalla schiena fino alle punta delle dita.  
  
Erano passati giorni da quando Dean si era svegliato con quello stupido 'regalino' delle fate, suo padre e suo fratello avevano fatto tutto il possibile, ma apparentemente non c'era modo per cancellare una maledizione del genere. Non se questa era considerata una benedizione.  
  
Dean aveva solo oltrepassato il cerchio di pietre e quelle bastarde avevano deciso che meritava un regalo. Un'anima da fata, era quello che Bobby aveva ricavato da vecchi tomi, il cerchio di fate si attivava quando questo riconosceva un vero credente. Evidentemente anche le mosche fatate non capivano un cazzo.  
  
E ora ci si metteva Sam. Suo fratello non si era mai fatto problemi nel prendersi quello che voleva, soprattutto quando si trattava di Dean, e aveva sempre avuto un amore spropositato nel occare Dean, dormire con lui, baciare ogni centimetro del suo corpo mentre lo spogliava nel buio. Dean e Sam non avevano mai dormito in letti separati, non per una notte intera. Papà era ubriaco la maggior parte delle volte quando era nel motel con loro, quindi non si accorgeva mai quando Sammy scendeva dal suo letto e si infilava in quello di Dean. A volte, John non si preoccupava nemmeno di prendere tre letti, quando non avevano abbastanza cash.  
  
Papà non li aveva mai trovati in pose compromettenti, ma certe volte, quando guardava nella loro direzione, quando la mano di Sam era posata sulla sua coscia in una diner, quando Sam gli sussurrava indecenze all'orecchio, mascherandole come chiacchiere innocenti, Dean giurò che papà sapesse tutto. Che sapesse che Sam non aveva mai avuto una ragazza nei suoi diciotto anni o che Dean si piegava ogni volta che Sam glielo chiedeva.  
  
Papà non doveva sapere. Papà non doveva sapere che Dean, invece di proteggere il suo fratellino, si lasciava scopare da questi. Invece di fare l'uomo, il soldato obbediente, aspettava che John andasse in qualche bar, per baciare Sammy.  
  
Sam gli afferrò i fianchi e lo attirò a sè. La sua erezione premette contro la coscia e le enormi dita di Sam toccarono l'attaccatura delle sue ali, premendo contro un particolare nodo di nervi. Cazzo, quelle maledette ali erano una zona erogena vagante. Ora che Sam aveva scoperto che toccargli quel particolare punto lo faceva sempre gemere come una donna eccitata, Dean non riusciva a scamparla.  
  
"Ogni volta che ti tocco, sono sempre meno 'femminuccia'. Le tue ali mi eccitano..."  
  
"Sam, finiscila. Piuttosto, trova un modo per liberarmene."  
  
Sam ridacchiò. "Dean, hai sentito quello che ti ho appena detto?"  
  
"Sì e non me ne frega un cazzo. Liberami da queste cazzo di ali." Dean lo spinse via, cercando di non sentirsi dispiaciuto per il mancato contatto con le dita di Sam. Dio, suo fratello lo teneva per i gioielli di famiglia (letteralmente), il bastardo. Ci credeva che non voleva liberarlo dalle ali. "Finchè non trovi il modo, vai in bianco."  
  
"Dean, non sei serio."  
  
"Lo sono. E se mi tocchi di nuovo prima che io mi vesta, ti stacco una mano."  
  
"Dean..."  
  
"Te la stacco a morsi. E ti prendo a calci in culo."  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Sam non riusciva a capire. Dean era sempre stato una droga per lui, qualcosa che doveva avere a tutti i costi, in tutte le maniere possibili.  
Dean era suo fratello, ovviamente, e questo non sarebbe mai cambiato. Era anche qualcos'altro, qualcosa di più, e Sam non riusciva a darne nome. Era  _troppo_ . Era un sentimento che gli nasceva dal petto, gli afferrava le viscere, lo dilaniava dall'interno. Era  _troppo_ .  
  
Ora, quelle stupende ali aggiungevano qualcosa in più a quel  _troppo_ . Ogni volta che le vedeva il suo sangue ribolliva e non riusciva a trattenersi.  _Doveva_  toccarlo, osservare come il suo corpo era cambiato da quando aveva attraversato il cerchio fatato.  
  
E, diavolo, Dean era cambiato.  
  
La sua pelle era sempre stata chiara, pallida, ma ora, le sue lentiggini sembravano macchie scure. Il suo viso era diventato qualcosa di perfetto, e, a costo di sembrare idiota, la sua pelle sembrava rilucente alla luce fioca delle lampade. I capelli corti, tagliati a spazzola, gli erano ricresciuti di quasi quattro centimetri in quei pochi giorni. E, cazzo, Dean aveva dei ricci. I suoi capelli, biondi e color sabbia, erano cresciuti abbastanza da arricciarsi nella punta. Sam sapeva come mai Dean non si era mai lasciato crescere i capelli: aveva abbastanza caratteristiche che donne avrebbero ucciso per avere, senza che i suoi capelli lunghi attirassero più sguardi del previsto.  
  
Sam avrebbe perso giornate a passare una mano tra quei capelli. E Sam era certo che Dean non lo avrebbe mai più preso in giro per i suoi capelli lunghi.  
  
Sam non aveva la minima intenzione di togliergli quelle belle ali. No, Dean doveva tenersi quelle alucce, quei bei capelli, e qualsiasi altro cambiamento Dean avesse subito in seguito a quel 'dono' fatato.  
  
Se fosse stata una cosa temporanea, Sam avrebbe trovato un modo per riattaccargliele alla schiena, a costo di chiederlo a qualche strega voodoo.  
  
Guardò la figura addormentata di suo fratello. Dean era girato su un fianco, le ali piegate e intrappolate sotto la maglietta - sì, avevano scoperto che non si rovinavano se venivano toccare dal tessuto, anzi, erano più resilienti di quanto potessero immaginare -, da cui fuoriuscivano le punte. Sam si avvicinò e si sedette sul letto.  
  
Le ali di Dean erano magnifiche. Grandi, verdi e dorate, con una mappa di punti di piacere sparsi per tutta la loro superficie.  
  
Sam si sdraiò sul fianco, poggiando la testa sulla mano e sorreggendosi su un braccio. Gli sfiorò la punta delle ali e quelle frullarono leggermente, spingendosi involontariamente contro le dita di Sam. Il corpo di Dean era sempre stato sensibile sotto il suo tocco, una cosa che Sam aveva sempre amato, ma adesso... oooh, adesso bastava che Sam  _pensasse_  di toccarlo, che Dean gli si appiccicava addosso. Non che lo ammettesse...  
  
Sam continuò a titillare la punta delle ali, in attesa. Dean si svegliò con un mugolio e il tessuto della maglia si tese. Se Sam non volesse entrare nei suoi pantaloni, avrebbe fatto una battuta sulle sue ali come un secondo pene. Non lo fece, ma rise internamente.  
  
"Che cazzo ti avevo detto a proposito di quelle mani?"  
  
"Uhm, Dean. Che mi avevi detto? Ricordamelo." Mentre una mano gli continuava ad accarezzare le ali, tracciando le venature, una si infilò nei pantaloni, inserendosi nel suo sedere. "Ricordamelo."  
  
Dean aveva problemi a formulare la frase. O una parola. Si morse un labbro, cercando di non vocalizzare nessun gemito e fallendo miseramente.  
  
"Non sento niente, Dean. Ricordami che cosa vuoi."  
  
"...mi..."  
  
"Cosa?"  
  
"Sc..."  
  
La porta si aprì e le mani di Sam e l'intero corpo di Dean si bloccarono. John entrò, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle e barcollando fino al letto vuoto di Sammy. Non ci voleva un genio a capire che era ubriaco.  
  
"Dean?" John lo chiamò con voce strascicata. Probabilmente era caduto a faccia in giù. "Sam?"  
  
"Qui, papà," rispose Sam. Dean stava trattenendo il respiro, nel buio Sam non riusciva a vedere i suoi occhi, ma probabilmente erano sbarrati. Con un moto di possessività, Sam lo strinse a sè.  
  
"Dean? Dov'è Dean?"  
  
"Qui con me, papà."  
  
"Sta dormendo?"  
  
"Sì, sì, sta dormendo."  
  
"Al sicuro?" La voce di John si era fatta più confusa.  
  
"Sì, è con me."  
  
"Tienilo lì. Dobbiamo tenerlo al sicuro, Sammy. Se qualcuno mette le sue schifose mani su di lui..." John si sedette, lanciando gli stivali per terra. "Non permettere a nessuno di toccarlo o di vederlo in quello stato. E' una tentazione anche solo guardarlo."  
  
Sam trattenne il suo, di fiato. Per quanto riguardava Dean, beh, le sue ali tremavano, doveva pur voler dire qualcosa.  
Sam stesso, si sentiva strano. Le parole del padre erano le esatte parole che Sam avrebbe voluto pronunciare, ma, beh, lui era lui, e aveva diviso il letto di Dean per anni. Loro padre? Tutta un'altra storia.  
  
"Dean è lì, Sammy?"  
  
Dean poteva dire che Sam era il preferito quanto voleva, ma era il suo nome che papà pronunciava più spesso. "Sì, papà."  
  
"Bene." Un rumoroso russare annunciò che John si era finalmente addormentato.  
  
Dean tirò un sospiro di sollievo e fece per spostarsi, scacciando Sam lontano. Una delle mani del fratello tornò ad infilarsi nei suoi pantaloni, questa volta a toccargli il pene, mentre l'altra tornò a giocherellare con le sue ali.  
  
"Sam..." Dean gli diede una gomitata. "Che cazzo fai... papà -"  
  
"Papà sta dormendo." Sam gli accarezzò l'orecchio con la lingua. "Nessuna ragione per interrompere quello che abbiamo cominciato."  
  
Dean si cacciò un pugno in bocca, soffocando un gemito. La sua erezione, prima spenta, cominciò ad indurirsi e Sam premette contro l'attaccatura delle ali, cercando la pelle sensibile e pizzicandola con la punta delle dita.  
  
"Papà -"  
  
"Shhhh, Dean. Non vorrai svegliarlo." Gli abbassò i pantaloni, spingendolo contro il materasso mentre lo penetrò. Dean morse il cuscino e lì vi affondò il viso mentre Sam lo scopava e toccava le ali.  
  
Il mattino dopo, Sam si svegliò quando Dean lo buttò giù dal letto. Vide il sedere nudo di Dean e le sue ali frullare mentre Dean scendeva dal letto e toglieva le lenzuola sporche di sperma prima che papà si svegliasse.  
  
Sam si era di nuovo eccitato quando, sbirciando da sotto in su, vide un ricciolo cadere sulla fronte del fratello.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Per quanto Sam non volesse ammetterlo, loro due erano troppo simili. Dean si era sempre sforzato di assomigliargli, ma, diavolo, Dean era tutto sua madre.  
  
Quelle labbra carnose avevano popolato gli incubi di John per anni, tentandolo ogni volta che il figlio se le leccava o le intrappolava tra i denti, pensoso.  
Quegli occhi verdi, dell'esatto colore di quelli di Mary, contornati da ciglia incredibilmente lunghe, avevano attirato più di uno sguardo lussurioso nei bar dove si erano fermati, e certe volte facevano pizzicare le mani di John dalla voglia di ucciderli tutti. Come si permettevano di occhieggiare suo figlio in quella maniera?  
  
Da quando a Dean erano spuntate le ali, però, ogni cosa si era ingigantita. John non riusciva a guardare il suo primogenito con gli stessi occhi.  
  
I pensieri, poi, non ne parliamo. Quelli  _non_  erano i pensieri di un padre verso il figlio.  
  
John se ne vergognava, ma Dean non aiutava. Le maglie 'gli davano fastidio' alle ali e continuava a girare a petto nudo. Quei bei riccioli dorati, poi, John si era ritrovato più di una volta a fare sogni sconvenienti sull'avere suo figlio in ginocchio davanti a lui, le sue labbra socchiuse in una 'o' e la propria mano affondata in quei capelli mentre gli dava il ritmo per un pompino, godendo per quel ritmo specchiato nel movimento delle sue ali.  
  
Se ne vergognava, ma John non riusciva ad evitarsi tali sogni.  
  
John si guardò allo specchio. Che razza di padre era?  
  
"Papà?"  
  
John si asciugò la faccia con un asciugamano mentre uscì dal bagno. Dean era seduto sul letto, scomodo, e lo guardava con un'espressione annoiata.  
  
"Quando ci muoviamo?"  
  
John si appoggiò sullo stipite della porta. Era una sua impressione o la pelle di Dean era diventata più pallida? Si trattenne dall'andare lì e toccargli le guance, perchè apparivano morbide come quelle di una ragazza. "Dove pensi di andare con quelle ali?"  
  
Dean sbuffò. "Samantha non ha trovato niente."  
  
Sam smise di rovistare nella sua borsa alla ricerca di una maglia pulita. "Finiscila di chiamarmi così, stronzo."  
  
"... Bobby non ha trovato niente. Sembra che dovrò tenermele."  
  
John si leccò le labbra, inconsapevolemente. Sam gli lanciò un'occhiata sospettosa, ma Dean non si accorse di niente.  
  
"... Non smetterò di cacciare per  _queste_ ." Dean si alzò in piedi. "Non mi fermeranno, signore."  
  
"Dean, hai un paio di ali da fata che tutti possono vedere. Demoni compresi..."  
  
"Le nascondo sotto i vestiti."  
  
"Non sto dicendo che tu debba smettere di cacciare, ma devi stare doppiamente attento."  
  
"Lo terremo d'occhio."  
  
Dean si mise le mani sui fianchi, seccato. "Non ho bisogno di nessuno a  _tenermi d'occhio_ !"  
  
"Per ora terrai un profilo basso. Non abbiamo bisogno di cacciatori attaccati ai nostri culi."  
  
 _Soprattutto al tuo._  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Dean cambiò canale di nuovo, annoiato. Sit-com. Un altro canale. Film. Un altro canale. Porno. Ah, ora si ragiona.  
  
Dean lanciò il telecomando sul suo letto vuoto mentre si appoggiava sul cuscino: in condizioni normali avrebbe evitato di appoggiarsi troppo sull'attaccatura delle ali, ma, cazzo, se voleva mettersi a vedere un porno, un'erezione gli sarebbe venuta comunque.  
  
Ancora non riusciva a credere che quel pervertito di suo fratello lo aveva scopato nel suo letto, con papà in quello accanto. Come se non bastasse, Sammy se n'era andato con papà al bar della città per guadagnarsi un po' di soldi con il biliardo, lasciandolo solo. Certo, povero Dean, con le sue ali da mosca fatata non poteva uscire e ubriacarsi.  
  
Gli vennero in mente le parole del padre la notte scorsa. Dean si affossò tra le lenzuola. Dio, che... che parole.  
  
Un concerto di gemiti provenne dalla tv e Dean si infilò una mano nei pantaloni e cominciando a masturbarsi. Chissà che avrebbe detto Sam se si fosse ritrovato una chiazza nel suo letto. Ben gli stava.  
  
La porta si aprì e Dean non fu abbastanza veloce a coprirsi. John entrò con in mano una bottiglia di alcool e si bloccò sulla soglia.  
  
"Pap -" Dean gelò all'istante, le ali ben ritratte dietro le spalle, nascondendosi come un verme.  
  
John aprì la bottiglia di alcool e ne bevve una lunga sorsata mentre si avvicinava al letto. Diede una veloce occhiata allo schermo alle sue spalle, dove una biondina sembrava aver irretito un tizio, e poi di nuovo Dean.  
  
"Non riesci proprio ad evitartelo?" John scosse la testa. "Ti lascio solo per un'oretta e sei già con le mani nei pantaloni. Ma non ti ho insegnato un po' di pudore?"  
  
Dean fece per sollevarle e accampare qualche scusa idiota, quando John allungò la propria a bloccargli la ritirata.  
  
"Già che ci sei, continua." John si lasciò cadere sul letto a fianco, quello di Dean, e appoggiò la schiena contro il muro, continuando a bere di tanto in tanto sorsate di liquido ambrato. "Su, Dean, obbedisci."  
  
"Papà -" Dean sentì le guance prendere fiamme. Papà era serio? Papà era posseduto? "Non credo sia..."  
  
John gli rivolse un sorrisetto e mise da parte la bottiglia. "E va bene. Spogliati e vieni qui, figliolo."  
  
Dean si alzò in piedi prima che potesse pensare a quanto fosse umiliante farlo, ma, quello era suo padre e Dean aveva imparato da anni a seguire sempre i suoi ordini e farsi domande dopo. Anche questa volta, i suoi istinti avevano soverchiato la ragione - e ok, magari le ali avevano anche cominciato a tremargli in anticipazione e la biondina sullo schermo continuava ad ansimare esageratamente - e Dean si era ritrovato ad avvicinarsi al padre prima ancora di capire che cosa significasse.  
  
"Spogliati."  
  
Dean aprì la bocca per protestare, ma suo padre lo prevenì: "Non fare storie e spogliati, Dean."  
  
Ingoiando una replica caustica, Dean fece come gli venne ordinato. Nudo, Dean si sentì vulnerabile, ma non sporco come aveva immaginato. A dispetto di quello che era, a dispetto di come potesse apparire quella scena - suo padre gli aveva appena ordinato di spogliarsi e Dean, come fosse una prostituta qualsiasi, lo aveva fatto senza battere ciglio -, davanti a lui c'era papà e lui non lo avrebbe mai fatto sentire 'sporco' o 'sbagliato'. John poteva essere un papà un po' schifoso e Dean lo aveva sostituito in tante delle sue 'presunte' mansioni, ma John amava i suoi figli, li amava disperatamente e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per loro.  
  
Quel tipo di amore, era lo stesso che provava Dean per Sam o per papà. Era lo stesso che Sam provava per Dean. Era quel sentimento che magari era tipico di famiglie disfunzionali che funzionavano solo tra membri dello stesso nucleo.  
  
Che poi i jeans di suo padre si fossero tesi non appena si era spogliato, era un altro discorso.  
  
Dean si faceva scopare da suo fratello minore, non poteva di certo dare a suo padre del perverso.  
  
"Vieni qui, ragazzo."  
  
Dean si avvicinò a John, fermandosi sul bordo del letto. John gli afferrò le braccia e lo spinse a sè, costringendolo a poggiare un ginocchio sul materasso per non cadere.  
  
John lo guardò con sguardo mezzo ubriaco e mezzo contemplativo. Un dito ruvido gli accarezzò il labbro inferiore. "Hai le labbra di una ragazza, Dean."  
  
"Papà..." Dean fu zittito ancora una volta dalla mano di John che si posò in mezzo alla sua schiena. Oddio, stava facendo esattamente quello che Sam aveva fatto da giorni. In due secondi, Dean si ritrovò ad ansimare e sfregarsi contro le gambe di suo padre. Cosa molto da puttana e cosa molto imbarazzante. Ma porco cazzo, Dean non capiva più niente.  
  
John rise mentre osservava gli occhi spalancati di Dean. "Questi ali non sono solo un ornamento, quindi. Basta che te le tocchi..." Gli sfiorò l'ala destra e Dean ansimò ancora più forte della pornostar in tv e l'audio era a 7, il che fece sentire Dean una specie di puttana a gettoni. Uno gli toccava le ali e, toh, piccolo orgasmo. "... e cerchi ti scoparti sulle mie ginocchia. Ho sbagliato con te su tutta la linea, Dean. Non avrei mai dovuto addestrarti come un soldato. Un'altra professione sarebbe più azzeccata per te..."  
  
John lo baciò. Aveva il sapore di alcool e Dean gli si sedette in grembo, strusciando contro l'erezione di suo padre, lasciando che John gli affondasse una mano tra le ciocche di capelli, gli sfiorasse le ali e gli divorasse la bocca.  
  
Papà e Sammy avevano molto in comune, compreso il modo in cui lo baciavano. Quelli non erano baci, erano morsi che gli intimavano di sottomettersi e di lasciare tutto a lui, e Dean, da brava puttana a gettoni, lo lasciò fare.  
  
Quando Sammy rientrò nella stanza, il porno in tv era finito e Dean stava cavalcando papà dandogli la schiena. Papà lo stava masturbando con una mano e con l'altra gli accarezzava le ali, Dean, perso in un orgasmo infinito, ansimava e si impalava, noncurante dell'entrata del fratello minore.  
  
"Dean?" La voce di Sam era strozzata. Si affrettò a richiudere la porta, forse timoroso che qualcuno, passando dal corridoio, potesse vedere quello spettacolo e pensare di unirsi. "Papà, che cosa -"  
  
"Sto insegnando a tuo fratello quanto possano essere utili questi ali." La mano che John aveva usato per masturbare Dean si spostò su uno dei suoi fianchi. "Vieni qui anche tu, Sammy."  
  
  
  
Sam ingoiò la bile che stava minacciando gli uscirgli dalla bocca. Istinto del figlio unico, magari. Non era abituato a dividersi Dean con qualcun altro. Però, questo era papà e lo spettacolo di Dean cavalcarlo, la testa gettata indietro, la gola scoperta, gli occhi completamente persi e la bocca semi aperta era troppo eccitante da guardare e non toccare. Sam si spogliò in fretta e raggiunse la sua famiglia.  
  
Baciò Dean, torturandogli i capezzoli con le dita. Il corpo di Dean era coperto da un velo di sudore e il suo ventre era macchiato di tracce di seme. Chissà da quanto andavano avanti quei due.  
  
John cominciò ad aumentare le spinte, andando incontro a quelle ormai fiacche di Dean, mentre Sam cercava di baciarlo e strofinare la sua erezione contro gli addominali del fratello maggiore. Il momento in cui entrambi gli toccarono le ali, quasi nello stesso punto, lo fece gridare di piacere.  
  
Dean collassò contro Sam, ansimando come se avesse percorso una maratona. John gli baciò le spalle con amore e Sam gli posò tanti piccoli baci sulle guance.  
  
"Non svenire, ragazzo, credo che Sammy voglia la sua parte."  
  
Dean socchiuse gli occhi ma quando John gli soffiò sulle ali, il cacciatore si spinse istintivamente contro Sam e la sua erezione senza nemmeno sollevarsi da quella del padre.  
  
Uno sguardo predatore comparve sul viso di Sam, lo stesso che aveva John. "Vieni qui, Dean. Ci prendiamo noi cura di te."


End file.
